Speech recognition has simplified many tasks in the workplace by permitting hands-free communication with a computer as a convenient alternative to communication via conventional peripheral input/output devices. A worker may enter data by voice using a speech recognizer and commands or instructions may be communicated to the worker by a speech synthesizer. Speech recognition finds particular application in mobile computing devices in which interaction with the computer by conventional peripheral input/output devices is restricted.
For example, wireless wearable terminals can provide a worker performing work-related tasks with desirable computing and data-processing functions while offering the worker enhanced mobility within the workplace. One particular area in which workers rely heavily on such wireless wearable terminals is inventory management. Inventory-driven industries rely on computerized inventory management systems for performing various diverse tasks, such as food and retail product distribution, manufacturing, and quality control. An overall integrated management system involves a combination of a central computer system for tracking and management, and the people who use and interface with the computer system in the form of order fillers and other workers. The workers handle the manual aspects of the integrated management system under the command and control of information transmitted from the central computer system to the wireless wearable terminal.
As the workers complete their assigned tasks, a bi-directional communication stream of information is exchanged over a wireless network between wireless wearable terminals and the central computer system. Information received by each wireless wearable terminal from the central computer system is translated into voice instructions or text commands for the corresponding worker. Typically, the worker wears a headset coupled with the wearable device that has a microphone for voice data entry and an ear speaker for audio output feedback. Responses from the worker are input into the wireless wearable terminal by the headset microphone and communicated from the wireless wearable terminal to the central computer system. Through the headset microphone, workers may pose questions, report the progress in accomplishing their assigned tasks, and report working conditions, such as inventory shortages. Using such wireless wearable terminals, workers may perform assigned tasks virtually hands-free without equipment to juggle or paperwork to carry around. Because manual data entry is eliminated or, at the least, reduced, workers can perform their tasks faster, more accurately, and more productively.
An illustrative example of a set of worker tasks suitable for a wireless wearable terminal with voice capabilities may involve initially welcoming the worker to the computerized inventory management system and defining a particular task or order, for example, filling a load for a particular truck scheduled to depart from a warehouse. The worker may then answer with a particular area (e.g., freezer) that they will be working in for that order. The system then vocally directs the worker to particular aisles and bins to pick particular quantities of various items. The worker vocally confirms each location and the number of picked items. The system may then direct the worker to a loading dock or bay for a particular truck to receive the order. As may be appreciated, the specific communications exchanged between the wireless wearable terminal and the central computer system can be task-specific and highly variable.
In addition to the individual communication links to each user, the capability to forward the same, or a similar, message to a number of different recipients is also beneficial. However, sending a message to multiple users, instead of just an individual user, complicates ensuring that all intended users received the message. Accordingly, there is a need, unmet by current wireless communication systems to deliver near real-time messages to multiple recipients that is accomplished without distracting a user and provides confirmation that the message was received and understood by each of the intended recipients.